Talk:Lilystem
Starclan When does it say she's in starclan?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 02:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Actually it doesn't say it anywhere, its just assuming it because of her age. You can change it back to RiverClan. even if she's dead, we can't put that she's in starclan unless it says in the book.[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey should we ask the hunters or something , I mean we want to make this website the best it can be, and a good resource, sorry if I am acting mean, but how could a queen not go to Starclan??? -- 00:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) The point is that if there's no source, it can't be put on there. :/ -- 01:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) If she`s not mentioned in Into The Wild,then she`s most likely dead. :P Snowstarrr 20:47, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Kit???? It says in Bluestar's Prophecy that 'she wrapped her tail protectively around her kit'. Wouldn't that mean she had another (nameless) kit???Amberfire3 Happy Saint Patrick's Day!!! 09:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) yea but it didn't say anything about it maby we should put it on her tree*Canyonsong* *Warrior of Fireclan* 06:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) In the alleigences of Crookedstar's Promise it says that Rainflower is the mother to Crookedkit and Oakkit, not Lilystem.Mace of Dooooooooooom!!!!! 12:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking of that to..... 13:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Should it be changed, or should we just wait and see what happens?Mace of Dooooooooooom!!!!! 14:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) We should wait. Anything could've happened to Rainflower. She could've died and Lilystem could've become her foster mother. We just don't know, as of now. 02:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, Crookedstar was a warrior when she died. Crookedkit? Could it be possible that Lilystem simply took Crookedkit in when his mother tossed him aside? Maybe she was his foster mother instead. Why speculate when we can just wait for the book to come out? 00:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Especially when it comes out in just over a day. -- 01:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Tabby? I just checked my copy of Bluestar's Prophecy and there is noting about her on page 253. It is about Leopardfoot's kitting. Grayfeather 03:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Still queen? In the trivia, it says she's listed as their mother to prevent an inconsistency in Bluestar's Prophecy. So why is she still listed as a queen in Tallstar's Revenge? Invader-Chirin (talk) 22:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Remove? Lilystem is not mentioned even once in the books, she's just a mistake the Erins made, so shouldnt we delete this page and add onto Rainflower's trivia that she was mistakingly called Lilystem. No... she was seen in both Crookedstar's Promise and Bluestar's Prophecy.... and she was listed in the allegiances for Yellowfang's Secret and Tallstar's Revenge. Even if she hadn't been seen, we're still obligated to make a page for her, since it's clear she's a character in the series. She was just originally Crookedstar and Oakheart's mother, but this was changed due to a scene in one of the books.